Television service providers may provide video streams that are delivered to a customer premises over a number of possible transmission mediums, such as fiber optic delivery, coaxial delivery, or over-the-air delivery. At the customer premises, a client device may convert the television signal into a form that is displayable on a television set. The client device may be, for example, a set-top box (STB) through which the user may control the channel that is being viewed.
In addition to traditional television sets, subscribers may possess a number of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, laptops, tablet computing devices, or other electronic devices. Connecting such a portable electronic device to the output of a STB, to view television programming, may not be supported by the interfaces of the electronic device and/or the STB.